The Life of a Teenage Superhero
by Eliphant
Summary: A small series of small oneshots about Kid Flash because he gets no stories about just him.
1. Love

**A/N:** There are practically no stories about Kid Flash that do not involve Jinx.

So here one is! It's going to be a very small series of oneshots. I'm aiming for about five chapters. If you have any ideas for any chapters do share, I'm not sure if I can even think of five.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Everyday at 2:46 Wally West comes home from a long day of school. And everyday he either takes a quick nap or prepares to patrol Central City as Kid Flash.

But not today.

The first thing he did was plop down on a chair, barely glancing at his pager with a goofy grin on.

Why? Because he met _her_.

She could put butterflies in his stomach just by simply waving at him. He instantly became tongue-tied through eye contact. He would do _anything_ for her.

He loved everything about her. Her hugs. The rush of adrenaline he felt. The way her hair fell perfectly around her face. How she cared about everyone. The way her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. How she put others' happiness before her own. The way she always seemed to be there. But most of all, the way her eyes lit up like a fire while she laughed.

Speaking of fires, an apartment was on fire right now and Kid Flash was needed.

Wally sighed. They could never be together. He doesn't want to endanger her life. He doesn't want to constantly lie to her, leaving early from dates or cancelling last minute. Hurting her is his biggest fear.

Everyday since that day his friend tells him to ask her out. Every time he says his uncle won't let him, the complete opposite of the truth.

The worst part was that she liked him back.


	2. Sleep

**A/N:** So chapter two. I actually might have more than five chapters, a lot of ideas are coming to mind.

Ideas are still welcome though!

Another chapter in about two days.

Italics means someone is talking. I sorta wanted to try something new with this story.

* * *

Wally West was in the counselor's office for the third time that week. His second period teacher caught him sleeping in class, once again.

Each the time counselor asked the same thing. _What were you doing last night?_

And each time Wally would say the same thing. _Homework._

The counselor sighed. He doesn't have insomnia. No horrible procrastination problems. No siblings or family members to care for. And he refused to answer one question.

_Do you have a job?_

This time, he caught himself nodding before it was too late. He cleared his throat. _I work at my uncle's restaurant._

_Do you work long hours?_

_Yes. I'm saving up to buy a car and for college._

Lies were always pouring out of his mouth, but nobody could ever tell.

The bell rang and he was dismissed to his next class. Nobody ever knew, but he was suffering. Due to his job he had to give up the things he loved. Friends, parties, extracurricular activities. It was also cutting into his sleep time.

Sleeping was the only time he could be truly happy.


	3. No Breaks

**A/N: **Hello! Third installment in the series hope you like it

KF Fan: I really do agree about the whole he won't only be happy when sleeping but I had no other idea how to end it.

And I once again did the italics is talking thing again, it will be like that for the rest of the fic unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Wally West was at one of the few parties he could go to ever since his superhero job got more intense.

He was having a great time. He was mingling with other people. Having fun with his friends. Not worrying about school or work.

He was truly enjoying himself. Up until his pager beeped.

_**ART MUSEUM ROBBERY. SAGITTARIO WAY.**_

He frowned. The one day he was trying to take a day off.

He tried to leave as slyly as possible, but one of his friend had to notice him. _Hey Double W! What's up?_

_I have to go._

_Already? The party's just gettin' started!_

_It's an emergency._

_Alright man, see you at school._

He hated criminals. Not because they were the bad guys. But because the interfered with his life.

How he hated what little fun he had.


	4. Excuses

**A/N: **Super short chapter and really bad, but it's been a few days and I haven't updated. Sorry Christmas shopping. school, and having to make things for my friends really have me busy.

Either tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday I'll have a chapter related to this one up since I hate this chapter.

* * *

_Hey West why don't you rejoin track or cross country? I know how much you love it!_

_Sorry Coach, I can't._

_Wally are you coming to the football game tonight?_

_Sorry I can't._

_Wally! Come to this concert with me on Sunday?_

_Can't, sorry._

_Wanna get a pizza or something tomorrow Wally?_

_As much as I would love to, I can't. Sorry._

_Hey Wally, do you, um, want to go out with me?_

_I'm really sorry but my uncle doesn't let me date anyone._

_Wallace, you're always so busy. Why don't you just quit that job?_

_I can't._

Wally West would always gladly said yes but his superhero side always came up and reminded him of what was right, happiness or the safety of a city.

If anyone knew how to say no, it was Kid Flash.


	5. Stress

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating in the days I promised. Procrastination, laziness, playing Sims 2, and Christmas shopping all got in my way.

I know this isn't also what I promised but I couldn't remember what I had planned in relation to the last chapter! Sorry.

So this is the final chapter of this little series, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. :)

Oh yeah! Merry Christmas!

**Edit:** Uncle Barry is the Flash by the way for anyone who didn't know, and sorry if he's not himself. Never read the original comics so I don't know his personality.

And thank you KF fan for reviewing all my chapters and basically being my only reviewer

* * *

Wally West was donned in his Kid Flash uniform and sat at his computer unsuccessfully trying to work on a huge English essay the day before it was due.

He started working on it about two hours ago and all he had done was about half of the first paragraph.

Why did he have so little done in two hours?

One, English was not a subject he can do at super speed. Two, he had to cover both Central City and Keystone City until midnight.

He just started his third paragraph when his pager beeped. He glanced at the clock. _8:49 P.M. _He could ignore his pager for a minute or two. He tried to remember the topic of the paragraph.

_**BEEP**_

The first paragraph was the intro.

_**BEEP**_

The second paragraph was about how wasting energy was bad.

_**BEEP**_

Paragraph three was about… Ways to conserve energy!

_**BEEP**_

He grabbed his pager and glared at it. _**JEWELRY STORE ROBBERY. CENTRAL CITY. SAFFRON STREET.**_

Wally arrived back at his house roughly half an hour later and plopped back into his chair. His hands barely touched the keyboard when he heard a beep.

_**BREAK IN. ART HISTORY MUSEUM. KEYSTONE CITY. AQUARIO DRIVE.**_

At ten till ten he came back to his computer and stared at his essay. He was the most stressed he's ever been in his whole life and he couldn't handle it anymore. He picked up his phone.

_Hello?_

_Uncle Barry can you come home early?_

_No Wally I can't._

_Please!_

_Is there some sort of emergency?_

_Yes. I need to finish this essay and I can't because there are so many robberies and break ins today!_

_Wally I can't leave this meeting without a real emergency. _

_But uncle Barry…_

_Sometimes you need to give up your needs for the needs of others._

_But I can't get any more extensions for the rest of the semester, and if I don't do well on this essay I might be failing the class!_

_Nobody ever said having a full time job was going to be easy. I have to go now but hang in there sport, I know you can do it._

_No wait! Uncle Barry!_

_**BEEP**_

Wally glanced over at his pager and wanted to cry.

Two hours and counting.


End file.
